The Last Bride
by Aisari
Summary: Diabolik Lovers fanfiction! I'm bad at writing summaries, so, this is the story of Sayuri, an other sacrificial bride. The events of the story will happen after Yui's story, but there, Yui somehow managed to escape from the Sakamaki so Sayuri is the next bride. Yui might eventually appears in the story.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**  
 **Sorry it's quite short, but next chapters will be better.**  
 **Also, english isn't my native language, so please let me know if I made mistakes.**

« _Oh, hey.  
_ _I don't know you.  
And you probably don't know me either, but still, you're here. Aren't you ashamed ? Reading a letter written by a stranger…  
But hey, it doesn't matter, it's not like I'm really here to judge you. I'm probably dead anyway, and I wanted someone to know how much suffering I went through. Maybe you don't care, but you already read that much. But please, keep reading. At least someone will know and understand how hard it was to be me._ »

The girl sighed, and put back her pen on the desk. She wanted to write this, as her final will. She didn't want to die like this, with no one aware of what was really going on. She went through too much suffering to die like this. She wanted revenge, and she decided that delivering the ''truth'' was a good way to do so.

Revealing the truth to the entiere world…  
So her name will never be forgotten, neither her pain.

« _My name is Shirogane Sayuri. I'm 18 years old. What you will read might be surprising, but please, no matter what I write, read it until the end. I died for this, you know ? It's all real. It's all real, and the world has the right to know. They always told me that revealing the truth wouldn't work, because no one would believe me. But I'll do it anyway, because I don't care anymore. I have nothing to lose. I'm already dead inside, and my body will soon be dead too._

 _I will never forgive them. Never. What they did to me… You, dear reader, will understand._ »

She didn't even cry. She was writing the story of her pitiful life, without any tears. It wasn't bravery. Deep, deep inside, her heart was crying, silently. She didn't have any tears left. No one would **save her**.

This letter was the only thing she had left to let it all go. She had to write everything down, and by doing so, maybe she will finally be at peace.

–-

 **Vampires** …

Things like that don't exist. They don't, right ? They're fictionnal characters. Of course they are. How could vampires be real ? … So that was definitely a dream. No way this situation was real.

Sayori was pushed down, on the cold floor of the church. There was a man above her, with an impressive strength,who prevented her to get away. She could feel his breathing on her neck. She could feel his fang on her neck, too, piercing her. She could feel… her life slowly sucked out of her body.

How did this happen ? She didn't know either.

She was walking on her way back home when a church man called her. He knew her name, but she, however, didn't know him. He said he wanted to talk to her, so she followed him inside the church. The girl wasn't afraid. She knew this church was a safe place, so nothing would happen to her here. But something did happen. At an incredible speed, someone pushed her on the floor and that was it. Her fate was sealed. Maybe it would have been slightly different if she hadn't listen to the church man, but it was too late anyway. The world around here became fuzzy, and she lost consciousness.

Sayori, in her last thoughts, was prepared to die. But **death** didn't come that night.

A worse, really worse, came to her.

 **...The Sakamaki's manor**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch1 : Captive**

She didn't want to open her eyes. She had no reason to ; she already knew what was awaiting her. A dark, victorian room, with purple walls. Decorated with odd but sumptuous furniture from an ancient time, her room remained the same. It was beautiful. Certainly, in other circumstances, she would have been honored to be allowed to sleep in a room like this one.

Unfortunately, it wasn't her bedroom. Well, it was, technically ; but the truth was that it was more of a prison than a nice bedroom. It was her gold cage, being deprived from freedom. She wasn't even treated like a human being… She was nothing more than a livestock. A useless, tiny, and pitiful bag of blood.

She had lost the count, but she was confined in the Sakamaki's manor for almost two weeks now. She was allowed to wander around the house, but it was safer to stay in her room. At the beginning, she would always run into some vampires, and, well, let's say they had a quite big appetite. Of course, even locked in her room, her blood would still be sucked, but at least less than when she was outside. Sayuri was dying, slowly, and was wondering how much of this hell she could handle. A month hasn't pass yet, but she was already exhausted and more weak than she ever was. Even so, she did her best to survive. She usually stayed silent and didn't complain much when the vampires were hurting her. She was a docile, gentle little livestock. That was her strategy; she knew that making them angry toward her would do nothing good except bringing her closer to death.

Inside, Sayuri was burning; a curious mix of rage, sadness, hatred and a strong feeling of unfairness was inside her. Deep, deep inside, she hated them and the only thing she wanted was to wreak revenge. Nonetheless, she was only a weak little human. She was feeble and even if she could regain her energy, it wouldn't be enough to face supernatural creatures. They were awfully strong, fast, and clever, so there were no way for her to do something right now. The only thing she could do was to wait, until an opportunity shows up. But, while the days flows by, her physical condition was getting worse.

As for her mental health, she was surprisingly fine, even though it was hard to keep her composure. Not only they were sucking her blood, but they were awful with her too. Especially Reiji. He seemed to enjoy hurting her even when he wasn't in the mood of sucking her blood; that guy was into whipping and torturing. He only did it once or twice, but it was really too much to handle for the poor little girl. She wanted to forget what he did to her, but the scars on her body would always remind her of theses tragic events of her life. The others boys were far from gentle, too. Reiji was the one who scared Sayuri the most, but he wasn't the only one to be a sadist. In truth, all of them were inveterate sadists. The second most scarier one was Laito Sakamaki. There was definitely something wrong going on with him. He kept calling her "little whore", "bitch", and was used to call her "Sayu-chan" which was very impolite and made her more uncomfortable in his presence. He was, more than a sadist, a pervert. He enjoyed to touch her in intimate places, and she was worried that one day, he would do worse than just touching her. As for Kanato and Ayato, they were less frightening, let alone Kanato's mood swings. Finally, Subaru and Shuu looked like they didn't care at all about her. It was like Sayuri didn't exist in their universe, and she was really fine with it. Subaru was scary but hadn't touch her yet, and Shuu was always sleeping. These two were the only ones she didn't hate. Yet.

She was lost in her own thoughts, laying in her bed, still refusing to open her little blue eyes. It was surprising, even for her, but thinking was her way to stay alive. It helped her, a lot, to stay calm and to take some distance toward her own situation. "I'm not dead", she kept telling herself. "I'm breathing, and even if my body is weak, my mind isn't. And as long as I'm alive, I won't let them destroy me. I won't. I certainly won't let them win this." No, she won't. She promised to herself that she would never let despair get to her. She was sure that someday, someone will came for her; she has no doubts. After all the things she went and will get through, it would be unfair to not save her. Sayuri didn't believe in god, but in fate; and it was this faith that kept her going, added to her hatred. No matter what, she will survive and find a way to leave this mansion. She will. It was a promise she made to herself.

While she was, as she did often, lost in her mind, an unpleasant sound broke the peaceful silence, making her opening her eyes with surprise. It was Laito, who entered her room without even opening the door, probably thanks to his supernatural aptitudes. Great. As soon as Sayuri turned her head and meet his emerald eyes, she knew it wasn't going to be a nice visit.

" **\- Heya, little whore ~ Since you spend all your time stuck in your room, I though I should pay you a visit ~** " He said, with his ankward way of speaking. The girl tensed, knowing too well that he came her because he wanted more than a simple visit. She didn't respond, knowing that it wouldn't change much of what will happen anyway.

" **\- Oh? You're not even saying hello? That's mean, Sayu-chan ~** "

She truly hated that. His way of talking like nothing was wrong, like she was the one who was weird. She was scared as hell, but did her best to not show it too much. Vampires feed from blood, but the more she's afraid, the more they appreciate it, and so the more they hurt her. She had to keep a straight expression, even if she was scared inside.

" **\- Mmmh, you're not gonna say anything? Ah, it's not a problem. I will make sure to make you talk… or even scream…** " He laughed a little, and then slowly came closer to Sayuri. She didn't budge. When his hand grabbed hers, she began to panic. She knew what was the next step; he would either suck her blood, touch her, or both, and she really didn't want him to do that to her again. His touch on her skin was disgusting, and it was like invisible scars; she knew she would still feel his hand on her even when her torture will be over.

" **\- Please don't…** " she begged, " **please don't touch me…** ", but it only made him happier to see her struggle. She never cried once since she came here, her pride didn't allow her. But she couldn't help but beg him to stop. She really didn't want him to touch her. Sucking her blood was fine compared to this. She dug her nails into her own hands, and when she realized that Laito wouldn't stop what he was doing, she just let go and closed her eyes again, praying that it wouldn't last too long.

It didn't. In fact, she heard Laito sighed, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw his disappointed expression. " **It's not funny… You're lucky, little whore, I'm not in the mood anymore, it's not good when you don't struggle...** ", and he left, without adding another word.

Sayuri stayed immobile for a moment, and then finally allowed herself to breath. He was gone. Her passive attitude made him leave. She couldn't help but smile of her little victory.

Suddenly in a better mood, she got up, and walked toward the desk. Aside from meditating, there were two others things which kept her from turning insane; writing and drawing. When the brothers weren't here to watch her, she was used to write a journal, and keeping a trace of her life her helped her to keep a clear mind. Drawing, on the other hand, was one of her hobbies; if she wasn't imprisoned here she surely would have begin art studies. After writing a little in her journal, she took one of the notebooks she found in a drawer, and began to draw. The girl didn't know why, but sketching relaxed her a lot, even in her surreal situation. She kept drawing for several minutes, and then sighed again, in lack of inspiration. Since she had time to lose, and knowing that Laito wouldn't come for her today, the girl decided to leave her room for today, heading to the garden.

It was a nice and peaceful place when there were no one around to disturb her. It was nighttime, the sky was deep black but full of stars, which brought some light in the darkness. The place was quiet, the gentle sound of the wind was soothing her. She wasn't cold, though. This pleasant breeze was nice to her pale pinky skin, making her long ebony hair dancing slowly. At this moment, Sayuri was in peace, it was one of theses rare moments she was at ease. She closed her eyes, enjoying the kind and refreshing caress of the wind for a moment. She smiled. When she will be freed from them, she will be able to be in this state of mind for ever. No worrying, no suffering. Just peace.

The girl opened her eyes again, looking straight at the sky full of stars. Like them, she won't be consumed by the darkness. She will be a little but bright star, shining even if she's surrounded by nothing but darkness. Yes. She definitely will be.

The girl sat down on the grass, and began to draw that beautiful sky, which depicted her hope of freedom.

That night, no one came in the garden to disturb her. She kept drawing, for hours, until she fell asleep.


End file.
